Wicked Game
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Carrot deals with the feelings he's had for Marron since they joined the Sorcerer Hunters. He reflects on it after the battle with Sacher Torte. Yaoi, incest, shounen-ai, lemon, all that good stuff!o.o
1.

A/N: I go mostly by the anime here, so it'll say 'Sacher' instead of Zaha Torte, and the battle's a little different. Also, I don't imply that Marron and Carrot are –together- in the series, I just thought it'd be kinda cute…if you find this sick.. then er.. why did you click here instead of reading the summary like a good little reader? For those of you who don't know, 'oniichan' means 'big brother', which suits Marron. Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
-BM  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters/Bakuretsu Hunter.. but if I did, Marron and I would be quite happy ^.^  
  
The tall, lanky sorcerer hunter stopped as the last girl on the beach ran off, and he leaned over a bench, catching his breath. Thankfully, Tira and Chocolat were nowhere to be found, or else he would've been tied to a hunk of wood and left on a cliff just like last time. He looked up, catching a glance of a raven-haired beauty siting under a tree, flipping through a magic book, and standing over the figure was a tall blonde muscleman flexing his muscles. Carrot twitched and ran over. "Gateau, what the hell do you think you're doing!? Leave her alone!" He snapped. Gateau stared at him like he was insane.  
  
"Her?" Gateau repeated, dumbstruck. As the long-haired person looked up, Carrot paled.  
  
"Oh.. gods, Marron, I'm sorry.. I … I thought.. I didn't.. s.. see.." He realized how stupid it sounded now.. Who else would wear mage's robes and have Gateau hitting on them like that?  
  
"It's okay, oniichan.." Marron said softly, closing his book and standing up, turning two almond shaped golden eyes on Carrot. "It was a simple mistake."  
  
Carrot felt his cheeks redden and he nodded quickly.. Having Milphey kiss him involuntarily was one thing.. but feeling this way about Marron was another subject entirely. Watching Carrot curiously, Marron smiled one of his rare smiles, causing Carrot's knees to buckle. He giggled nervously,scratching the back of his head sheepishly, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head as he turned away and started walking in the other direction quickly. Gateau blinked a couple times.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know.." Marron murmured, and then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Maybe he knows.."  
  
"Knows.. what?"  
  
"Oh.. nothing." He stared off after Carrot silently before following him. "Oniichan, hang on.."  
  
Carrot stopped. "Yeah?" He had felt weird around Marron lately, and wasn't sure exactly what to do about it.. Things were so much easier when they were little.. Carrot had no problem hugging his little brother when he was seven, but now that he was seventeen, things were different. Marron caught up to him.  
  
"'niichan, what's wrong?"  
  
Carrot forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, Marron.. Really." With that, he continued walking, begging the blush that had turned his face red to go away.  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The children from the village looked around for the target of their chase, and sighed when they didn't see him. If they had turned a corner, they would've seen the small boy curled up inside a hollow tree trunk, letting out choked, quavering gasps, trembling and shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Marron?" Six year old Carrot frowned. "Little brother?" He looked around, jumping as he heard a muffled 'oniichan?', and he followed the source of the voice, kneeling in the grass and smiling at his little brother. "Hi."  
  
"Hi.' Marron sniffled, raising his big golden eyes.  
  
Carrot held out his hand to help the little boy out. "Come on, Marron.. don't cry."  
  
"Everyone h..hates me.." Marron reluctantly climbed out of his hiding spot, his eyes shimmering with tears. Carrot hugged him tightly. "Mom and dad love you.. Tira likes you.." He paused, smiling. "I love you. I'm your big brother, remember? I promise, I'll take care of you from now on." Marron looked up and as Carrot went to kiss his little brother on the cheek, Marron heard something and turned his head, causing Carrot's lips to brush against his own. They pulled away, blinking, wondering what had happened.. Carrot spoke up first. "C'mon, Marron, we should get home. Kaa-chan's going to worry."  
  
"Oniichan?"  
  
"Yeah, Marron?"  
  
"I love you too." The boy smiled brightly and slipped his hand into Carrot's innocently, following his older brother home.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Carrot sighed as he remembered that little kiss.. the kiss that had meant so little back then, a little innocent gesture changed by the tilt of the head.. it meant so much in hindsight.. He had fallen in love with Marron a little after they had both become Sorcerer Hunters, but had never gotten up the courage to say so, even now, two years later. "Chicken." He muttered bitterly to his reflection in the pond that he had been staring into for the last half hour. Standing up, he stretched his legs and walked through the damp grass. Some vacation this was turning out to be.. He hadn't felt this stressed out since the battle with Sacher. Carrot slumped against a tree and as he stared up at the moon, his eyes closed.  
  
*  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Marron.. Tira.. Chocolat.. I….can't control my body.. help me.. somebody stop me.." Carrot whispered, desperately hoping the others could hear him, even though the darkness surrounded him, suffocating him.. "Help me.." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard the raspy voice in his ear. Stop crying, you pathetic child.. it will all be over soon.. He could still hear Mama and Grandpa's voices as the other Three Heavenly Pillars were revealed.. Tira, Mother of West Apros; Chocolat, Holy Demon Kurin; Gateau, North Sky Karlman; and Marron, Yaksha.. Lord of Rebirth…  
  
"If you can guide what's left of Carrot's conciousness…you can save him.. but if you fail, you lose your souls and your lives.. " Mama was saying, but Carrot wasn't listening.. he was thinking of how ironic it was that the reincarnates of the God of Destruction and the Lord of Rebirth were brothers who loved each other so much, and he almost smiled.. he could still hear them..  
  
"Oniichan, we're coming!"  
  
"Carrot, wait for us!"  
  
"Darling, I'd give my life for you!"  
  
"Tira… Chocolat.. Marron.." He rasped, feeling the last of it start to slip away.. He turned his blank eyes to them and reached helplessly for them, and then it all disappeared.  
  
Marron sat by Carrot's bedside, frowning worriedly, looking tired. None of them had slept since after the battle, and although Carrot had woken up after they had saved him, he had fainted moments later. It was a silent agreement between the other four hunters that they would stay awake until they were sure Carrot was okay. It had been almost twenty-four hours and still, no movement.  
  
Stroking his older brother's hair like he had seen Apricot do whenever they were sick, he sighed. He didn't notice Carrot's eyes fluttering open and as Carrot stared groggily at the person above him, he almost whispered 'kaa-chan?', but the eyes.. those golden eyes that could see right through and warm your soul from inside out.. those eyes that were full of tears right now..  
  
"Marron?" He murmured. "How come you're crying?"  
  
Marron's eyes widened. "He's awake!" He shouted before hugging Carrot tightly, crying quietly in relief. Tira, Chocolat, and Gateau skidded into the room, surveying the scene. The two girls jumped onto the bed, crying as well, and Gateau smiled faintly and patted Carrot's shoulder.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Carrot said blankly, looking confusedly at everyone, running a hand through Marron's hair as he felt the boy bury his face in Carrot's chest. "You guys.. look exhausted…" Chocolat sniffled and kissed his cheek. "Go to bed.. I'll be all right…"  
  
"Are you sure?" Tira asked. Carrot nodded, and the girls kissed him again before going to the bedroom that was prepared for him. Big Mama had decided that they needed a good rest after such a battle, and the house they were in was huge.  
  
"Good to have you back, Carrot." Gateau smiled, and Carrot nodded, returning the smile, deciding maybe he didn't hate Gateau so much after all. Gateau left to take care of Éclair, who was still shaken over Sacher's death, while Marron stayed, looking up to his brother, kissing him on the forehead, causing the older boy to blush immensely.  
  
"Marron, get some sleep too, okay?"  
  
"But.. you.."  
  
"I'll be fine.." He gave Marron a tight hug. "You worry too much."  
  
"That's because I love you, Oniichan.." His lower lip trembled and for a moment, he wondered if Carrot knew..  
  
"I love you too, Marron." He said absently, rolling onto his side, not noticing the agonized look on his little brother's face. Marron sighed and climbed into his bed, using his pillow to muffle the pained crying  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Oniichan?" Marron kneeled down and nudged him.  
  
"Nngh.. " He opened his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep under the tree and it was pitch black out now. "Oh.. sorry, Marron.. I guess I fell asleep.." He smiled a little, clearing his throat as he noticed the way Marron's pale skin almost seemed to glow in the darkness..  
  
"I worry about you sometimes…" He muttered. Carrot looked up and brushed some of Marron's long hair away from the boy's face.  
  
"Don't. I'm invincible, remember?" Carrot grinned. Marron rolled his eyes and sighed. Carrot almost screamed as he could feel Marron's breath on his face, his heart pounding. He leaned up and kissed the boy on the lips, causing him to fall over. "Marron?" He heard soft, shallow breathing and blinked, catching the two golden eyes in the night sky.  
  
"Carrot.. I.." He blinked realizing that this was the first time he had referred to his brother by his actual name and not 'oniichan' "I.. wh.. why?"  
  
"I love you, Marron.."  
  
"I –"  
  
"Not as a brother.. " He smiled ruefully, curling his fingers around the silken hair. "More than that." He pulled Marron into his lap and kissed him again, feeling the younger boy's arms twine around him. "And.. "  
  
"I love you too, Carrot…" Marron whispered with wide eyes, returning the kiss hungrily, trembling as he leaned into the spiky-haired man's arms before curling against him, closing his eyes. Carrot held Marron tightly, as if protecting him from anything bad in the world.. just like he promised. They slept like that for hours, with Marron curled up in Carrot's embrace, Carrot's cheek resting against the top of Marron's head.. and for the rest of their vacation, and the time after that, they were inseparable.. more than brothers.. two halves of a whole.. like two halves cut from the same stone.. nothing less.  
  
  
  
Dota frowned as she saw Carrot and Marron together. "Mama.. is that right?" She asked, looking to the woman.  
  
"They're happy, Dota.." Mama smiled warmly and patted the small faerie on the head. "That's all that matters.. come now, the Haz Knights wish to see us about something."  
  
"We never even got to go on our date.." She muttered, closing the viewing window before following Mama obediently. 


	2. 

Marron curled his body against Carrot's, feeling two arms holding him firmly from behind, he shivered slightly and craned his neck, returning the smile on his older brother's face. Carrot buried his face in Marron's long, soft hair and let out a sigh of happiness, hearing Marron yawn, watching him fall asleep with a sense of awe that was unmatched by anything he had seen.  
Carrot watched Marron, half asleep, his arms wrapped around Marron's waist protectively, and as sleep began to overtake him as well, a small blue orb appeared in the room. Carrot yelped and let go of Marron, but as an afterthought, kept one arm around the boy's waist. "M..mama.." He stammered, wide-eyed. The woman chuckled.  
"Don't worry, Carrot.. I know." She gave him a warm smile. "I've known for a while.. even if Marron wasn't one of the pillars, I would have accepted him to the Sorcerer Hunters because I know it would kill you two to be apart." Mama's image disappeared and it showed two young men resembling Carrot and Marron.  
"Is.. that..the future?" Carrot tilted his head.   
"No, dear. The past.. " She smiled again. "I knew it as soon as I saw you two.. I've been keeping an eye on you since you were born..It feels right, doesn't it, Carrot."  
"Yeah." He nodded, smiling a little, leaning against Marron, feeling the silken strands of hair brush against his cheek. "Yeah, it does."  
Mama nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation, Carrot.. there will be a new assignment for you in a few days." With that, the orb disappeared. Marron groaned sleepily and turned around, burying his face in Carrot's chest and opening his eyes.   
"Was someone just here?" He murmured, turning the two golden orbs up to Carrot, who smiled and shook his head, kissing Marron's forehead.   
"No, you must've been dreaming." Carrot leaned down, resting his head against Marron's shoulder, hearing the faint heartbeat beneath him. He shivered, listening closer, willing his own heart to beat in time with it. Mama was correct..this felt right to him.. it may not have been right to anyone else..but to them.. there was no other way..  
Feeling Marron's warm skin against his caused a shudder to go through his body, and curiously, he dragged his tongue across the salty skin, hearing a sharp gasp above him. When he looked up, he saw Marron leaned back on the bed, his eyes closed and his lips parted only slightly, his cheeks flushed. Smiling, Carrot leaned down and closed his lips around a small bead of flesh, suckling at it, hearing soft pantings from Marron as he switched to the other one before kissing down the boy's chest, and as Carrot kissed Marron's growing arousal, he heard a ragged gasp and a moan. Carrot sat up, knowing he wanted Marron to make that sound again.. and again.. Sitting back on his knees, he pulled Marron to him, moving the long black hair to kiss at his neck. Carrot almost felt giddy.. He had heard Gateau talk about his sexual conquests and now he would finally have one of his own..although this one would count more.. it would actually matter, unlike Gateau's.  
Saliva being the only available lubricant, Carrot used as much as he possibly could, not liking the thought of Marron being hurt at all. Holding the boy's hips, he slowly started to thrust upwards, feeling the tightness preventing him from picking up speed early on. Marron made that sound again, that gaspy moan and that, along with the warmth surrounding him, almost made Carrot explode right there. Marron's slender body leaned back, and his tongue snaked against Carrot's neck, they caught eyes and felt a connection..something that wasn't there before. As Carrot pushed inside Marron more, they kissed softly, and Marron twined his fingers against his oniichan's.   
After he was fully inside, Carrot stayed still, feeling the clenching and relaxing of the tightness surrounding him. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Marron sighed and nodded, and Carrot couldn't help smile. Even like this, Marron looked so innocent.. so naiive.. Marron's hair fell against Carrot's chest, stimulating every inch of skin that it touched, and he buried his face in it, inhaling the scent blissfully. Moving his hips slowly at first, he let out a quiet moan, closing his eyes, struggling to open them, afraid that he would lose sight of the beautiful boy on top of him.   
Marron gasped and moaned again, unable to believe that this was really happening. He clenched Carrot's hand tighter, some of the sensations too much for the boy's young mind.. even at seventeen, he was somewhat innocent.. virginal, although not so much any more. As Carrot's hand closed around Marron's arousal, the younger one had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, just in case anyone was listening.. but with a few more thrusts that were becoming more and more desperate, Carrot found the spot inside Marron where nothing else mattered and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Marron arched his back and moaned loudly, gasping Carrot's name out, his heart pounding.  
Their climaxes reached them at the same time, and with a passion unmatched by anything ever seen on Spooner Continent, they kissed as their bodies writhed together before collapsing, Marron going limp against Carrot, both of them panting, gasping for breath. Carrot opened his eyes first, looking lazily at Marron, squeezing the slender fingers clasped within his own. "I love you." He whispered weakly, and as Marron's eyes found his, Carrot found himself without strength. If he had been standing, that look would've caused the ground to fall out from under him... then, he smiled.  
"I love you too, Oniichan.." Gently, he pulled himself off of Carrot and curled back up against him, having never been this exhausted since the battle with Sacher..but..this was a good kind of exhausted..he could get used to this.. As Marron began to fall asleep, he thought about how beautiful Carrot was.. and not surprisingly, Carrot thought the same thing about Marron.. then they dreamt, and even waking up was a dream for both of them; finally happy, finally together.. Forever. 


End file.
